


Sleepless nights

by Arie54



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arie54/pseuds/Arie54
Summary: Liz has been plagued with endless nightmares that have taken a toll on her sleep. She looks to Abe for comfort as deep conversations ensue some confessions are made.





	Sleepless nights

The thunder cracked as the rain beat against her window. Lightning quickly followed illuminating her almost bare room. Liz stirred in bed trying to fall asleep but couldn't rest her eyes even for a second.   
" I'm tired, I know I am. I haven't slept for four days." she mumbled rubbing her eyes. Constant nightmares plagued whatever sleep she did get. Nightmares of her parents death, their shrill screams, and the neighbors looking at her in fear. She was only a little girl, a little girl with a power she had no control over. She flipped to her other side and tried to close her eyes again. * Crack* another boom of thunder erupted making her jump. She propped herself up and sat at the edge of her bed with her hand in her hands. Another flash of lightning brightened the room. Sighing she grabbed the blanket from her bed and began to walk down the bprd halls. Light music was playing in the distance. She followed the melody to see who would play music at this hour. Turning the corner to stumble upon Abe's room. Liz knocked on the door before slightly opening it.  
" Abe? You still awake or are you just playing music?" Liz said softly. The fishman twitched in his tank and turned to see Liz. She was in a tank top and shorts with a blanket draped around her frame.  
" Ah yes I'm awake Liz just refreshing on some classical pieces. What's wrong? Can't sleep? This is the fourth night Liz. I'm getting worried." Abe said as he began to climb out of his tank and get a towel. Liz nodded but said nothing as she watched Abe dry himself. She pulled her blanket tighter around herself as she shuffled towards him. Abe embraced her, looking at her worn face. The lack of sleep really took a toll on her.  
" Is it the nightmares?" Abe asked brushing her hair behind her ear. She nodded again before hugging Abe back. Sighing she looked up at him with tired eyes.  
" I just can't get the image out of my head Abe. If it's not them, it's from old missions." She said sorrowfully. He lead her to the couch to sit. Abe guided her to his chest as she obliged and laid her head on his chest. His webbed hand entangled itself in her hair.   
" It wasn't your fault Liz. You were just a child and didn't know of your powers then. They may be gone but not forgotten dear. It wasn't your fault." Abe said brushing through her hair once more. A small tear trickled her cheek as she nodded in agreement. Sniffling she wiped it away and sat up. It was nice when Abe played with her hair but no amount of therapy was going to erase the trauma. Liz already knew that. All the therapists, mental facilities, and rehabilitation couldn't make her forget what she had done. Abe got up from his seat and went to the liquor cabinet. Pouring a couple glasses of scotch he looked back at her as she engulfed herself deeper in the blanket, wiping her tears away.   
" Here this might not do much but it's worth a shot." He said handing her a glass. She took it and smiled at him lightly.   
" Thanks Abe you're always looking out for me. Even when I'm down you always pick me back up." Liz confided. Abe sipped from his drink too as Liz replaced her head on his chest. Like habit he began stroking her hair.  
" I never told you this, but I like this look. You seem comfortable." Abe confessed looking at her beautiful long hair. The black faded from her hair, bringing out her red tones. It represented her personality not her ability. All with a small chuckle Liz curled herself closer to Abe. She did like her new look. It took awhile to grow out and get rid of the black box dye but it made her feel more content with herself. Of course her short sleek black hair was practical, but it showed what a real state she was in. Her natural red shined through as she tousled it.   
" Yeah thanks Abe. I like it too. It's good to be normal again. Thanks for listening to me blue." She replied.  
" Oh course darling, you know where I am and I'm always here for you." Abe stuttered. There was always this growing attraction between them but it had never fully addressed itself. He loved her indefinitely.   
He shifted in his seat as the silence filled the room.   
" Liz you can sleep here if you'd like. I'm sure it would ease your mind to have someone near. There's extra blankets and pillows around here somewhere." Abe said trying to comfort her. She nodded and helped him look for more blankets and pillows before both returning to the couch. Abe laid first as Liz followed on top of him. He's rubbery cold skin felt odd against her finger tips. She trailed her fingers along his chest more as she sighed.   
" Abe you always know what to do." Liz said taking another sip from her glass to avoid saying dumb things. She softly closed her eyes as she listened to his breathing. The liquor had gotten to her as she jibbered out a goodnight.

The Next Day

Liz awoke first, feeling a bit more rested. She carefully slid off Abe not to disturb him. She carried the blanket with her as she looked at the sleeping man. A book laid ajar on the table. Liz caressed the book as she sat down and slowly flipped through the pages. That was the one thing Abe was amazing at. Reading books and retaining the knowledge.   
"It would take me a lifetime to read all this but Abe gets it done in hours." Liz whispered. Her mind grew tired of looking at the book as she went out of the room and down the hall for some coffee. Abe had always been the go to solution when she had trouble sleeping. This wasn't the first time but definitely not the last time she travelled down the halls into his room. He had a way of soothing her by talking or just by being present. Abe stirred himself awake, painfully acknowledging the dry state of his skin. His skin began to crack for being out too long but for he'd do it again.  
" You have one of my books I see? It's just a book on some fairytale creatures and folklore." Abe casually said.  
" It's amazing. I've heard of a few of these but there's so many of them." Liz echoed. She watched Abe slowly waddle himself closer to his tank as he painstakingly climbed the ladder. Splashing in he embraced the water as it saturated his skin.   
" I'd love to have coffee with you Liz but I needed to get wet." He apologized. Liz laughed at his remark and continued to flip through the book, sipping her coffee. Abe slid his hand to the glass to gauge her emotions. She still felt her sadness but peaceful in her bones.   
" You look more rested dear." Abe commented.  
Liz smirked as she took another sip of her coffee and scooted out of the chair.  
" I always sleep better when I'm with you." She spoke.  
She walked up to him with a blanket still draped like the night before. Placing her hand on the glass she looked at him.  
" I love you Abe, you make me feel safe." Liz whispered.  
" Well darling isn't that my job" Abe chuckled.  
Liz shook her head and chuckled herself. She looked around his room admiring the shelves of old books and gadgets strung around the room.  
" Did you hear what I said blue? I love you." She repeated in hopes he didn't mistake her statement as familial love. Her hand slides off the glass as she stood in front of him smiling. She never knew if he could feel love for other people.   
" Yes darling I do, I can feel it." Abe nodded.  
It was true he didn't know much about the human emotions. He was human at one time but that was long ago. Living in a tank surely didn't help him to engage in more emotions either.  
" I can feel them, if anything I'm more surprised you love me liz. I'm not the average man in any likeness" Abe said lightly. He decided this conversation needed to be personal. He was wet enough as he slowly climbed back to the ladder, try not to splash Liz in his exit. Liz made sure to stand back as he climbed out. Abe held her hand with his webbed ones and looked at her. She was beautiful with her small smile and hypnotic dark eyes. The red ravenous hair down to her shoulders left him in awe.   
" I've felt this a long time Liz, I just don't know how to express it. I'm scared, happy, thrilled, confused…" all before Liz placed her finger to his lips cutting him off mid sentence.  
" Mixed feelings" is all she uttered before placing a kiss on his lips. She indulged in him since this had been long awaited for. Something inside of her felt free as her lips lingered on his. There were more than butterflies to say the least.   
He stood back after they had parted in slight shock. He too had felt some form of relief.   
" Liz should we be?" Abe stuttered.  
She knew what he meant in and nodded to him. This really could be the start for a good relationship. Maybe something she needed. No longer needing an excuse to sneak to his room anymore but now able to walk in more freely.


End file.
